Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin is a democratic, right wing souvivour state in East Asia. History Doomsday 'Amur Oblast' #Soviet strategic missile troops, Svobodnyy-2x 100kt #Svobodnyy KGB training camp-1x 10kt #Uglegorsk top secret 'closed city'- 1x 50kt 'Primorsky Krai (Russian: Примо́рский край)' #Vladivostok city center- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok harbour- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the latter did not go of). #Vladivostok airport- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok Bay- 1x 1.25mt (missed, landed in Lake Ussrui, burred it's self 20ft in the lake bed and thus did not go of) #Vladivostok navy dockyards- 2x 25kt. #Golden Horn Bay- 1x 1kt #Nakhodka- 1x 1kt #Kraskino- 1x 1kt (Did not go of). #Kraskino Bay- 1x 1kt 'Khabarovsk Oblast' #Khabarovsk oil refinery- 1x 1kt (failed to go off). #Khabarovsk Trans-Siberian Railway station- 1x 1kt. #Khabarovsk docks- 2x 1kt (failed to go off). #Khabarovsk military airfield- 1x 1kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur port- 1x 1kt. #Nikolayevsk-on-Amur port- 1x 1kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur Aircraft Production Association (KnAAPO) works- 1x 10kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur's Iron and steel metallurgy centre of the Far East- 1x 10kt. 'Yakutia Autonamus Republic' #Mirnyy diamond mine- 1x 1kt (it did not explode) 'Sakhalin Oblast' #A Soviet Anti-Air Defence (PVO) airfield, Burevestnik (English: storm-petrel)- 1x #1kt (did not go off). #Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk coal mine- 1x #1kt (did not go off). #Korsakov (Russian: Корса́ков; Japanese: コルサコフ Korusakofu, 大泊 Ōtomari) military base- 1x #1kt (did not go off). #Dolinsk-Sokol airfield - 1x #1kt (did not go off). #The Josef Stalin Coke Works, Korsakov - 1x #1kt #Novaya Airport - 1x #1kt (did not go off). 'Kamchatka Krai' #Kura Test Range- 1x 1kt (it did not explode and burred it's self 18ft it to the ground). #Pacific Fleet submarine fleet, Vilyuchinsk (Russian: Вилючинск)- 1x 20kt and 2x 10kt. 'Chita Oblast' #Yasnaya Olovyannaya Soviet strategic missile troops. – 1x 100kt #Chita missile silo– 1x 70kt #Nizhniy Tsasuchey airport– 1x 1kt #Olovyannaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt #Drovyanaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt 'Magadan Oblast' #Tthe Magadan-Kolyma gulag- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kolyma gold mine- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Magadan Missile silo- 1x 100kt and 1x 10kt- (the latter did not go off) #Sokol Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Chita Oblast' #Yasnaya Olovyannaya Soviet strategic missile troops. – 1x 100kt #Chita missile silo– 1x 70kt #Nizhniy Tsasuchey airport– 1x 1kt #Olovyannaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt #Drovyanaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt After Doomsday It was bad in the 1962-64 weather beack down. The ice and permafrost was badly affected and swamps began to freez, grow as an ice lake, thaw , swell, dry up, re-fill, freez over and return to normalcy all out of sinc with nature. A major cholora outbreak hit the aeria in 1964, killing many people. '1965-1974' The head party official for Khabarovsk, Sergi Azov and his wife, Anastacia, took control with the help of a few remaining interior ministry and axillary army troops. He had rallied the locals around his political stabilising communist ruling clique. Martial law, resource sharing, food rationing and alike were declared until the agricultural recovery in the late 1970's. He had control of the most of Khabarovsk Oblast, the east Amur Oblast and the entire Jewish autonomous region of Birobidzhan by 1970. Fist Contact This was made with Yakutia, China and Mongolia in 1967, then Japan and Kamchatka in 1974. The Journeys of Discovery 1975-1989 New Vladivostok was stared in 1982 and completable a year after scheduled in 1989. The End of Communism 1991-1995 '1997-2000' Present day Relations are still good with Yakutia, China, Mongolia, Japan and Kamchatka SSR. Politics Military It is a volunteer force of 12,000. Army 'Navy' It has 2 armed ice breakers, a corvette and 2 patrol boats. Weapons Economy Wind and Water power Bio-fuel Agriculture Subsistence farming, fishing and a growing forestry sector are the mane stays of the national economy. The nations 5 minor engineering companies make hand tools, looms and machine tools. The woodworking and pulp and paper industries also make a significant contribution to the regional economy. The food industry many goods, including sausages, mayonnaise, flour, cereals, canned meats and milk and alcohol. Manufacturing The minor industrial sector is located around Khabarovsk, Blagoveshchensk, Heihe and Nikolaevsk-on-Amur. Oil Small amounts of oil are drilled for industrial usage in Okha, Sakhalin Island. Mining The republic's natural resources include gold, tungsten, zinc, uranium and Manganese. Only a small amount of gold and zinc have been mined in 3 locations in northern Amur region since 1985. Transport A few steam trains operate on the Baikal Amur Mainline. Horses and sailing vessels are the mane forms of transport. Education Media Healthcare Thyroid and skin concern were no a major problem after 1972. Sports The Death Penalty Category:Russia Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:USSR